1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a performance board for diagnosis. Particularly, the present invention relates to a test apparatus being capable of replacing test modules and a performance board for diagnosis used for the test apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, a test apparatus which employs an open-architecture method has been known as a test apparatus that tests a device under test such as a semiconductor circuit as, for example, in International Publication WO2004/086071 brochure. The open-architecture method is, for example, a method being capable of arbitrarily combining various test modules as test modules that transmit/receive signals to/from device under tests to test the device under tests.
In addition, there is a case that the test apparatus previously diagnoses whether each test module is placed in the right place and each test module appropriately operates. In order to perform such diagnosis, a performance board for diagnosis has been used as, for example, in the International Publication WO2004/086071 brochure.
The performance board, for diagnosis is provided with circuits for diagnosis that diagnose each test module by transmitting/receiving a signal to/from each test module. In addition, each performance board for diagnosis is provided with connectors that connect the test modules to the circuits for diagnosis, respectively.
However, since the open architecture method uses various test modules as described above, each connecter that connects each test module to each circuit for diagnosis has to be adapted to the test module which is used.
Here, the general performance board has been designed based on the premise that the above-described connectors are fixed onto the board. Therefore, it was required that the performance board for diagnosis be selected such that each test module used has the corresponding connector for each combination and arrangement thereof.